The New Scout
by SailorBoo
Summary: There's a new scout in Tokyo. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she's new. I removed this b4 and decided to bring it back. Better than sucky summary. Attention shoppers, attention shoppers: Being revised...
1. Alex in Tokyo

**Boo:**I am not Naoko Takeuchi (And if your reading this (which I hope that you are since you did click on this), you'd better have known that she's the creater of Sailor Moon) and, sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon or anything else in this story except for the plot and my OC-  
**Alex: **Me.  
**Boo:** Yeah. BTW, Alex is a girl.  
**Alex**: Yeah. I'm a girl.  
**Boo:** I just said that.  
**Alex:** I know.  
**Serena:** Alex is going to be new student at our junior high.  
**Amy: **Wait a minute Serena-I thought this was gonna take place when we were about to go to the high school between Supers and Sailor Stars when we were still in 8th grade.  
**Lita****: **Yeah its then.  
**Mina:** Really?  
**Raye: **Yes Mina. Seriously, you need to stop listening to Meatball Head.  
**Serena:** Hey! I resent that!  
**Raye:** Maybe, but you also resemble it!  
**Serena: *starts sticking her tongue out at Raye*  
Raye: *starts sticking her tongue out back at Serena***  
**Boo: **Oh my… We gotta do the story!  
**Raye & Serena at same time:** She started it!  
**Boo: **It doesn't matter! Cut it out! Anyways…Heres Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: Alex in Tokyo**

**- Alex's POV -**

Hi. I'm Alexandra Sanders, but call me Alex. I just moved here from another part of Japan with my family: My father Henry, my mother Anna, & my cat Athena. I'm gonna go to the high school in a couple of days, at the end of summer. What fun.

I live down the street from the strangest looking girls. Their hair looked like they were made out of spaghetti and meatballs but who am I to judge? Their names were Serena and Rini Tsukino. Serena is a blond and little Rini has _pink _hair but again, who am I to judge? Apparently our fathers, or in the little ones case uncle, work together and Serena and I are in the same grade. We met yesterday and we arranged for them to give me a tour of the town with their friends. She told me their names: Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, & Mina Aino.

Later that day I met her friends. This is how I remember who they are: Amy = Blue hair; Raye = Black hair; Lita = other brunette; Mina = other blond.

Wow! I almost forgot to say what I look like! So glad I was talking about the girls' looks. I'm a brunette with straight brown hair; green eyes; and my skin is a healthy pale color.

We started the tour at the Crown Game Center, which I could tell is Mina's favorite place. She loved playing the Sailor V games and staring at a boy that worked there named Andrew. Then Serena and Rini's favorite place was the Crown Fruit Parlor with all of the food, where their friend Elizabeth worked at. Then we went to the mall, the school, the ice cream shop, and then we went to each of the girls' houses, or in Raye's case temple, to drop them off when the tour ended.

"So I guess I'll see you at school?" Serena asked me.

I nodded in response.

"I hope that we'll get in the same classes. If not, I hope that you'll get one of the other girls." She said smiling before she walked to her house.

Rini smiled at me and ran after her cousin, yelling "Hey Serena! Wait up!

I smiled at her retreating form as I thought _'Cute kid'_. I came home and ran up to my room and closed and locked the door.

A black cat with a pale grey star on its forehead jumped up on my bed and said "There's some trouble happening downtown." as she sat.

"Athena? Its real this time right?" I asked with a teasing smirk on my face.

"For the last time Alex! That was a very real dream!" Athena said with an I'm-trying-to-defend-myself voice.

"Wouldn't that be a nightmare?" I asked with an innocent smirk.

"ALEXANDRA!" She yelled.

"What? And by the way, you will have to pay for the HEARING AID I'll need, thank you very much!" I said, holding my ears.

"Trouble. Downtown. Remember?" She asked me.

"Ohh sorry Thena. I'll go right away. And where in downtown?"

"At that ice cream shop you went to with those girls" She replied.

"Ooh goody!" I said with a smile on my face and then it was replaced with a scowl. "**YOU WERE SPYING ON ME AGAIN?"** I yelled at the cat as she fell backwards. _'At least she has the decency to try to look sheepish.'_ I thought as she clawed her way back up.

"Just to make sure you didn't get hurt." She said. After my accusing glare she added "They look like nice girls, but they could work for Shadow! Now get going!" in her I'm-trying-to-defend-myself voice.

"We'll talk later" I yelled over my shoulder after I left my room via window because it was open and I was to lazy to unlock and open my door.

I ran into an alley and pulled out a gray star broach out of my bag and held it up in the air and yelled "**ANDROMEDA GALAXY POWER!**" A spiral of dotted lights appeared and I was in the center of it. Some of the rings went down, others went up, and others stayed at my middle until I was in a cocoon of light. I held my hands out for my gloves to appear and then I wiped a gloved hand over my feet, one leg at a time. My boots appeared from where my hand had once been. My arms moved to the top of the back of my head with my hands clasping each other as I covered my face and I held my head back as my fuku and skirt appeared. I removed my arms from my head and dramatically moved them so I was eagle-spread as, starting at the roots, a white-silver wave went through every brown strand of hair until all of it was that bright color. My tiara glittered into existence and so had my choker. My collar slowly appeared and as it did, I covered my ears and my earrings jingled.

Athena came running past me and she yelled "Come on hurry up!".

I followed her towards the ice cream shop. There were some girls in blue, red, green, yellow, white, and pink costumes attacking some Negaverse creeps.

"Ummm… A-A-Athena?" I stammered out. "Who are they?"

"Well… err… um…" Athena stammered out, a sign that she didn't know how to break some news to me.

"Who. Are. They?" I asked again.

"Well… they are the Sailor Scouts for this solar system." She said quickly.

"Umm… ok." I said, frantically thinking _'But they're supposed to still be asleep!'_. I shook my thoughts away with a shake of my head and asked in an attempt to act normal "But who's the kid? Last time I checked there was only supposed to be 5 Scouts."

She looked uncomfortable as she said "She's Mini Moon, the scout for the moon of the future."

"Time traveler?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." She sighed after a scout that looked like the leader of the group used the finishing blow.

"I love my little feline computer." I said affectionately as she rolled her eyes. "Come on lets go. They could see us Thee." I said and she nodded at that. Little did we know that several Scouts watched our departure.

**- Rini's POV -**

"Serena?" I asked.

"Yeah Rini?" Serena replied.

"Who were those guys?"

Mina looked at me with a funny look. "They were from the Negaverse sweetie." She said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Not those guys! There was a girl that might've been another scout with a blob that looked like a cat and they watched us attack those Nega-creeps and then they jumped and ran on a building after I think they saw I was looking at them." Rini said in almost one breath.

"There weren't any other scouts Rini. If there was I think that someone else would've seen them too." Amy said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I saw them too" Serena and Raye said at the same time.

"Well I never thought this day would come. Raye and Serena on the same team. I always thought they would be going against each other, head to head, no matter what." Lita said as we all detransformed.

"Now come on guys. Let's go visit Elizabeth." Serena said rubbing her stomach.

I laughed and then said "Are you sure that you're not hungry or was that an earthquake?" after I heard her stomach.

She just mumbled "Maybe." under her breath, not giving a clear answer. But we still laughed at it. As we started walking to the Crown Fruit Parlor, I looked at the spot where I saw the mysterious girl and her cat disappeared. _'I wonder if that girl really was a Sailor Scout'_ I thought.

* * *

**Boo: **Well I think I wrote enough for a while.  
**Alex:** Why? That is just a bit more than you wrote for _Arty_.  
**Boo:** Are you jealous of Arty?  
**Alex:** No. Of course not. I just wanna know why you almost wrote less for my story than on hers.  
**Boo:** It's late. I'm tired. And I'm hungry. Hate that combo.  
**Alex: **Ohh. Sorry. Read and review.  
**Lita:** And I'll make some e-cookies for you.  
**Arty: **Hey. I know I don't belong here but why couldn't SHE make the cookies for my story? She's a great- no wait she's not. She's an AMAZING chef.  
**Lita:** Thanks. But I'm not making any e-cookies for your story.  
**Arty:** Hate you.  
**Boo:** And I didn't write a story with her in it when I wrote your first chapter. Now if you'll excuse me I wanna go to bed and get some sleep.  
**Alex:** See what you people do to her? It's sad...  
**Boo:** I don't mind. I couldn't sleep anyways.  
**Arty:** Let me get this straight: You can't sleep.  
**Boo:** Yes.  
**Alex:** You wanna get to bed to sleep.  
**Boo:** Yes. Because I don't sleep on the floor. It's hard. I don't have a carpet in my room.  
**Arty:** And you are telling us to leave you alone because you can't sleep and you wanna try to sleep. You have a chair don't you?  
**Boo:** I can make you be a boy.  
**Arty:** Bye Boo! Bye Fans! R&R please.  
**Alex**: Haha...  
**Arty:** To R&R (read & review) click on the read and review thing in the middle of the screen at the bottom. ***Points at button and then puts a sign with a pointed finger pointed at the button that says 'CLICK ME!' on it by said button*** Also fave and alert my story! It's **Artemis' Adventures at Hogwarts.**  
**Alex: **This is my story. Fave and alert mine if you'll fave and alert _hers_. Mine is 10 times better than hers. This is a slightly longer chapter.  
**Boo:** But I know where I wanna _take_ hers. Kinda. Yours is kind_a_ less planned.  
**Alex:** ***Deflates*** Thanks for building my self-esteem.  
**Boo:** But it's just a little less planed than hers. A little tiny bit less.  
**Alex: **Ohh. Ok then. ***Smiles*  
Boo:** Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Boo: **Okay here's the second chapter.  
**Alex:** No. Really?  
**Boo:** ***Grinning*** Yep. Enjoy.  
**Alex: **She owns nothing except me & the plot.

**Chapter 2**

**General POV**

"What were we going to do Thena? I thought that they weren't going to be awakened for a _long _time." Alex spoke to her guardian when they got to her room and closed her window. She plopped on her stomach on her bed.

"As did I. But we need to introduce ourselves before they get the wrong idea. Pluto is the guardian of time so she'll know about you and will probably tell them about the legend." Athena answered as she jumped next to her.

"But this one is different from other ones. It's actually true. And you know what?" Alex said as she got up and walked towards her window seat and started looking out it as she sat. "Sometimes I wish that I was never chosen to be Andromeda. It makes my life probably more complicated than the other scouts."

"Lexie..." Athena said sadly (Slight A/N: Athena calls her Lexie when she (Alex) feels bad about something. It's her (Athena's) comforting thing).

"I'm serious. I'm probably the only scout that has _never_ been reincarnated or her duties passed down at least once. I just planted myself in the life of this family after running away." Alex snorted, looking at the carpet. "Some ultra scout," She started to imitate her galaxy's seer scout for the light. "_With power none of us have ever seen since the disappearance of Galaxia, the Golden Scout. She will be our leader in the darkest of times, which are quickly approaching upon us_." She started to look out the window again, which had the "convenient" view of her real home. You just needed the right vision and the right spot and she had both. "I was a traitor." She sighed sadly.

"No your not." Athena said fiercely as she hopped to the floor and then on her charges lap. "You were created under incredible circumstances. As was I."

Alex smiled sadly at her. "I know Athena." She said as she scratched the feline's head. Athena purred loudly as she rubbed her head again her hand and Alex tried to resist laughing but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She gave huge laughs that tumbled out the slightly open window and into the outdoors where almost everyone could hear it and couldn't help but smile at the warmth of it. One person was the next door neighbor of Alex. It was a girl.

She looked through the bedroom window facing Alex's house and smiled at the scene, all thoughts of today's battle clearing from her mind. _'She looks so happy.' _She thought with another smile as she tugged on her curls. She looked out her window at the same time Alex did and waved at the other girl. She was surprised to get a wave and smile in return before Alex sat on the seat a second longer as a blur of black jumped off her and stood up, gave another wave, and closed the drapes to her window. She could see her outline for a second through the light that was shut off seconds later. The girl tumbled off out of her future mother's room and up the stairs to her attic bedroom. Before she drifted off to sleep, Rini smiled at her last thought. Well...mental image. It was of her family in the future before her first venture into the past; Neo-Queen Serenity tucking her in and kissing her forehead and King Endymion telling her legends of an ancient scout, older than Sailor Moon. Little did she know that those legends would be reality.

* * *

**Boo:** Yeah....it's short compared to Chapter 1. I kinda have writers block.  
**Alex:** Yeah. I know. Next chapter is gonna be about the l**- *Boo covers her mouth***  
**Boo:** Shut up Alexandra! You're gonna spoil it for the people that haven't read it yet!  
**Alex:** But you don't have it out yet.  
**Boo:** ***Smug*** Exactly.  
**Alex:** So can I tell when you have it up?  
**Boo:** You can at beginning of next chapter.  
**Alex:** You're no fun.  
**Boo:** You _just_ figured that out now? Wow. Sad. R&R peoples!


End file.
